Lion taming a hero
by Otx5311
Summary: a part of a romance story that i may or may not continue


Tatsumi was sitting in the kitchen waiting till supper time. That was over 3 hours away though but Tatsumi was exhausted after a full day of training with Bhulat. Akame had came in to grab a snack she seemed to always be hungry. After Sheele's death, Tatsumi had seen a side of Akame he wasn't sure existed, despite her cold demeanor, Akame seemed more shaken up then anyone about Sheele's death. Tatsumi looked over and asked, "Akame, how do you live with it?" Akame looked over and asked live with what. Tatsumi said, "You know what I mean, how to you keep pushing forward, ho do you stand it knowing that your inability, could lead to someone close to you dying." Akame walked away and said, "You can't deal with it any better, you only get better at hiding the effect it has on you. I can do this because the one I care about most is suffering a face worse than death." Tatsumi just sat in silence, thinking about the child hood friends he lost. He now realized that Akame had been living with that feeling for much longer, yet she still pushes on and fights for a better goal. So many times Tatsumi had felt like almost giving up on their goal to save the village, he wanted to fight for it more than ever but he wandered if he could keep going. Him and everyone around him could die if they failed, and his village could be destroyed, he desperately wished there was something that could keep him going.

Tatsumi was so deep in thought, that he didn't notice the lion woman in her 20's sneaking up on the young teenage boy. Before he even realized it his face was surrounded by a large pair of breasts. Tatsumi's face turned beet red, and then he looke up to see Leone looking down smiling at him. She asked "Why so glum?" Leone removed her breasts from Tatsumi's face before sitting down next to the boy. Tatsumi was eye contact with leone before giving reason to his sorrow. Tatsumi said, "You all after so many losses manage to still keep pushing through but I feel that I can't do the same. Me and my friends we promised to save our village, but they're gone now and now I see how quickly we can loose everything, our lives could be over and still all we fought for could of been for nothing. I'm not sure I can do it, I'm not sure I can keep fighting when it's so easy to loose it all, I'm not strong like the rest of you." Leone stood up and looked down at the young boy and said, "Tatsumi" The boy looked up and replied "Huh?" Leone asked "Can I show you something?"

Leone was leading Tatsumi down the hallways of the base until they came across a door, Leone opened it and motioned Tatsumi to go inside. He did this and walked down a flight of stairs, he looked back up and said to Leone "It's to dark to see anything." Leone said "Don't worry about it I'll light a candle." Leone then closed and locked the door behind her. She walked down the stairs, lit a match and lighted up the room with a candle. Once the candle shed light in the room, Tatsumi was in absolute shock to see what was in the room. The room had everything he woiuld expect to see in a capital's dungeon, everything that could cause pain to a human being. Tatsumi looked over and in shocked asked "Leone what is this?" Leone smiled while walking over to and object hidden by a white sheet, She explained, "This Tatsumi is our interrogation room, it's where we use enhanced interrogation techniques to get information out of our enemies, but we haven't used it in a while but i think it's time to get our labor's worth." As leone finished talking she pulled the white sheet, revealing a chair that was used for torture. Tatsumi with fear in his voice timidly asked in a breathless voice "Sis, What are you doing?" Leone said, "Have a seat Tatsumi." Tatsumi backing up against the wall said "Sis?!" Leone smiled before activating her imperial arms and told the teenage boy, "Are you gonna be a good boy and sit down, or do I have to scratch." Tastumi Knowing what Leone could do with her Lion powers, decided to cooperate and sit in the chair and let her tie him to it. Leone with the restraints that were attached to the arm of the chair, tied both of Tatsumi's wrist to the arms as tight as she could, restricting his hands completely. She then moved to tie his legs but she ran into a problem he was to short. Leone had to lower the seat of the chair as much as it would go to finally restrain the boys legs. Leone even had to stretch out the restraints as much as she could and stretched his legs down to get them firmly tied. tatsumi was now stuck to the chair and he wasn't going anywhere. Leone saw the fear in Tatsumi's eyes, he was to scared to ask her what she was going to do. Leone pulled out a red cloth and walked behind Tatsumi, and tied it tightly over the boy's eyes. Now Tatsumi had lost his sense of sight completely. Tatsumi's head was buzzing with nervous thoughts, he heard "Tatsumi, are you comfortable?" Tatsumi yelled, "What is this Sis, whatever you're planning on doing please don't!" Leone came right next to the helpless teenage boy put her lips right next to his left ear and said in a low and seductive voice, "Tatsumi all I asked was, are you're comfortable?" Tatsumi who's faced blushed like crazy let out the response "well, umm, it's ahhhh" Leone walked behind Tatsumi put her hands on the boy's shoulders started massaging them, moved her mouth right next to his ear again and said in the same low and seductive tone of voice, "It's a yes or no question Tatsumi, tell me are you comfortable." This whole situation made the young confused teenage boy incredibly aroused, not sure what to do he decided to play along with the woman who was holding him captive. "Tatsumi responded quietly but clearly "Yes" Leone smiled and whispered into the young boy's ear "good" , she then licked the left side of his face from his cheek up. Tatsumi's face turned almost completely red, and he was left speechless by this action. Leone came in front of Tastumi, Tatsumi could hear the movement, but with the Blindfold completely taking away his vision he didn't know what to expect. Leone knelt down before the young boy and placed her hand on his knee, and spoke in a sweet soft voice, "Tatsumi" To which he responded "Huh?" She replied, "Remember how I said that when you were older, that i had dibs on you, well I decided I don't want to wait." Tatsumi assuming what the sentence was implying said,, "Leone please don't do anything bad to me." Leone looked down at her prisoner and said, "well that depends on what you're definition of bad is." She kneeled down seductively saying, "You're still tense, let's get you more relaxed." She then started to slowly pull down the young boys pants. The boys face immediately turned beat red, and he was unable to control his manhood from poking out barely covered by his underpants, and Leone could clearly see this. Leone came up to the boys face again and said, "I know you're excited for this, but patience what I have in store for you will be worth it." She then gave him a quick kiss, then she took of his sweater on shirt in a quick and swift motion. Tatsumi was about to open his mouth to speak but Leone put her finger to his lip and said, "I know you might be cold Tatsumi, but don't worry I'll warm you right up." Leone then sat down on the boy's lap and put her arms around his head. She then met her lips to his and passionately kissed him, she stuck her tongue in his mouth and played with him for over half a minute. While he wasn't surprised that she did something like this, he was still uncomfortable and had no idea what to do. Leone then stripped down herself, Tatsumi wouldn't know this if he didn't hear the sound of her clothes coming off. Leone then told the boy "Tatsumi open your hand." He did as instructed, once he did he got a palm full literally, leone shoved her breasts into his hand. Leone seductively said "Doesn't it feel good I know you've always wanted me to do this." Tatsumi was now red as a strawberry. Leone than leaned down and pulled off tatsumi's underpants, Tatsumi cried "What are you doing?" Leone said "I think I've teased you're buddy for long enough, Leone then took her hand to Tatsumi's base and rubbed it slowly and seductively. Tatsumi Just kept moaning "ahh , ahh aaahh!" before he finally released. Leone said, "You came quick but what can i expect it's your first time." Leone then came up to Tatsumi who was still in shock about the whole situation and put her hand on his head and petted him gently as she said "Tatsumi, you can never know what life has planned for you, and you can try as hard as you'd like but you'll never escape that all you can do is give in and do the best you can." Leone after giving Tatsumi something to think about untied him from the chair, then started putting her clothes back in and said, "Let's get to dinner if we don't Akame will eat our food."


End file.
